


宝石、香料和故事

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 其实这篇小说没有什么可以深挖的地方（真是大言不惭，说的好像以前的文可以深挖似的），故事就是一个很简单的套路，相遇-相爱-误会-和好，然后因为故事背景设定在16世纪的埃及，因此可以自然而然地来个BE。然后再将这个故事赋予一个讲述者“我”，和一个聆听者“皇帝”（读者），就完成了。真的很感谢某位太太提到的“地中海贸易，埃及商人Mo和欧洲投机商人Dej”的梗，其实一开始我并没有想过要把“讲述”这一事件发生的地点设定在明朝，而本来只是想晦涩讽刺一下所谓“古代好男风因而相较于现在更开放”的观点，但是最后想了一想既然时间背景符合，那就设定在嘉靖时期吧。写完这个故事，我想到了一支骆驼队，在跋涉于沙海，驼队商人在讲着故事。
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Kudos: 4





	宝石、香料和故事

尊敬的陛下，首先谨以我代表我们商队恭祝陛下圣体康泰、万寿无疆。

商队行进于贵国西北某山地的时候，遭遇了一众盗匪劫持，幸得贵国军队倾力相助，我们才得以成功脱险。万般感激，无以言表，唯有将商队里最珍贵的三件宝物献给陛下。

贵国幅员辽阔。北境苦寒之地，终年冰雪；南疆春夏秋冬，四季皆为酷暑；东域水土丰饶，富甲天下；而西北边陲，虽然大漠茫茫无垠，寸草不生，但是商旅往来，未曾断绝。陛下居于中国，整个国家的财富全为陛下您一人所拥有，陛下您见过数不尽的珍奇异宝，而我们的三件宝物与之相较实属鄙陋，因此我们恳请陛下先听完一个故事，待故事结束之后，我们再将宝物献予陛下。

我们来自于世界的另一头，那里万邦林立，而我的故乡是一个叫做克罗地亚的小国。一路走来，我们翻过了六百一十五座高山，穿过了七百零五条深谷，然后在一千一百零六个日夜之后，我们终于得以到达贵国。我的爷爷和父亲，皆以贩卖香料为生。六十七年前，异族入侵了克罗地亚，在敝国国王的带领下，我们负隅顽抗，最终将敌人御于国门之外。到了我这一代，尽管两国时有冲突，但也还算和平。只不过他们占领了原本的香料产地和市场，因此为了谋生，我们不得不开辟新的商路，来到贵国，与贵国商人贸易往来。商队里曾有一个叫做德扬·洛夫伦的香料商人，正是他将这个故事告诉我的，而这个故事原本就发生在他的身上。但是德扬本人已经在那次劫持中为了救我们而丢了性命，愿他安息。在此，我将这个故事转述给陛下您，希望陛下您能喜欢这个故事。

在一个叫做埃及的国家，有一个珠宝匠人名叫穆罕默德·萨拉赫，他的双手之灵巧，其雕琢的宝石竟会令日月失去光辉，而即便是苏丹王冠上的明珠也无法与之媲美。穆罕默德出生于一个穆斯林家庭，长大后娶了一个穆斯林女子。男人娶女人，陛下，在埃及，还有在您的国家以及其他所有的国家或者城邦，都是再正常不过的事情了。穆罕默德只是做了一个正常人会做的事情。但是正因为世上总有些不那么正常的事情存在，因此才是俗世啊。

恐怕我接下来的叙述会污了陛下的耳朵，但请陛下谅解。穆罕默德娶了一名女子，但是他却和男人媾和，这一类人在我们那儿被称为“鸡奸者”。在我们游历贵国的这段时间，也见识到了贵国的风土人情，在那些秦楼楚馆里除了身姿曼妙的女人，我们也见到了美如冠玉的男人。贵国民风之开放，实在是令我惊叹不已。而在埃及，人们会对鸡奸者施以石刑。他们将受刑者的半截身子埋入土里，然后由众人拿石头砸他们，一直砸到受刑者断气为止。穆罕默德就是这样死的，不过这些都是后话了。

一日，德扬前往穆罕默德所在的城市进购香料。开罗是一个迷宫一样的城市，他们的房子是用尼罗河的河泥以及城市周围的黄沙混合制成的砖头垒起来的，因此开罗所有的房屋都呈现着一种大同小异的土黄色。而且那个地方常年干旱少雨，白日里骄阳似火，穷人会在街道上挂着草席，富人们会撑起布帛以遮蔽烈日。所以当外地人来到开罗，很容易就会迷失其中，而且往往不能通过太阳的方位来判断东南西北。虽然德扬也不是第一次来到开罗了，但是他依然迷了路，其原因是他一直在追逐某个偷了他钱包的贼，因而偏离了自己原本熟悉的路。他看见头顶的遮蔽物由布帛变成了草席，再由草席变回了布帛，而他看到的最后一架货车也消失在他身后，德扬这才意识到自己迷路了，并且也完全丢失了那个贼的去向。

就在这时，一名头上坐着一坛水、面戴黑纱的女子从他身旁经过。女人身上散发着一股异香，即便德扬先是跟着他父亲学习而后自己打拼，也算是闻遍了各种各样的香料，但是他却分辨不出那个女人身上的香气是由哪几种香料构成的。他几乎迷醉在这个香味之中。但是陛下，德扬并非一个好色之徒，只是正如匠人会沉迷于某个精巧的机关一样。半晌，德扬才从那股异香中回过神来，头上坐着一坛水、脸上蒙着黑纱、身上散发着异香的女子却已经走远了。德扬轻嗅着街道上残余的香气，一路小跑，脚底扬起的灰尘得过三四个钟头才会重新落回地面，终于在一个拐角过后，他又见到了那个女人，德扬想向她打听打听去往大巴扎的路该怎么走，也极度渴望知道她身上那股异香的配方。但是女人蒙着黑纱，而男人不应该和蒙着黑纱的已婚妇女说话，除了她的丈夫、父亲和兄弟以外。一个禁忌，违反者，女人将会因为通奸被施以石刑，而男人却会被抱以同情。异国的法律便是如此残酷不仁，我不禁再次感叹起陛下治下的国家富裕昌明、政通人和。

那个头上坐着一坛水、脸上蒙着黑纱、身上散发着异香的女子走进了一扇门。那便是她家了，既然不能和那个女人说话，但是想必她家里是有男人的，因此只需要向那个男人打听就好了。德扬是这样想的，于是他跟着那个女人进了屋。那是一间首饰店，金镯银环琳琅满目，耳坠戒指目不暇接，阳光穿过屋顶天窗照进屋内，空气中闪着微光，德扬定睛一看，他惊愕地发现，那并非扬尘，而是金屑，金屑在空气中浮动。似乎只需要在那间商店呼吸数十次，一个人就能轻松获得一生都数不完的财富。恳请陛下原谅，这并非我刻意夸张，欺君罔上，而是德扬所述便是如此。

“请问您需要些什么吗？”德扬说他听到一个男人的声音在这样问他。他这才从惊愕中回过神来，他看见了一名男子。男子蓬头垢面，上半身赤裸，相较于德扬略微有些矮小，但是筋肉虬结，他手上握着一把小锤和锥子。德扬再次闻到了那股异香，而且和那个女人身上的相比，眼前这位男人，他身上的香味更为浓烈。这便是香味的源头了，男人和女人本是一对夫妻，而女人正是从男人身上沾染了这种香味。陛下，诚如您所猜测，这个男人便是穆罕默德·萨拉赫。“请问您需要些什么吗？”穆罕默德一字一顿地问道。

“哦，对，”德扬如是说，“很抱歉打扰到您，我是一名香料商人，叫做德扬·洛夫伦，来自克罗地亚的萨格勒布，我来到这座城市准备进购香料，但是迷了路，误闯进了您的店里，请您原谅。”

穆罕默德上下打量着这名自称是来自克罗地亚的香料商人，问：“你这是要去往何处？”

“我本来是要前往位于伊本·图伦清真寺附近的大巴扎，希望您能为我指出一条路。”德扬诚恳地请求道。

“大巴扎离这里有将近两里，而我这里离主路也相去甚远，你是怎么跑到这儿来的？”穆罕默德半揶揄地问道。德扬一五一十地告诉了那个埃及人发生在他身上的故事，但是略去了女人和异香的部分，他不想惹祸上身，同时也怕祸害了某个素不相识的女人。“异乡人，”德扬听到穆罕默德如此称呼自己，“恐怕你一个人也找不到路，请在我的店里稍候片刻，待我更衣后再领着你去大巴扎。”

穆罕默德吩咐那个叫做麦吉的女人——他的妻子给德扬端来了一盏茶和一把凳子，然后便离开了。

尊敬的陛下，请您思考，当一个人孤身处在一个满是金银珠宝的屋子里，他是需要有多大的自制力才不会四处张望啊，即便那人心中从未升起小偷小摸的念头。德扬却做到了，尽管这并非出自他的自制力。就在货架的最高处，摆着一个透明的匣子，匣子里面的白色天鹅绒底衬上嵌着一块茶褐色的宝石，那块宝石在黑暗中熠熠生辉，而正是宝石的光辉锁住了德扬的双眼。那块宝石未经雕琢，保持着她当初被开采出来时最原始的模样，穆罕默德曾经一度头疼，不知道如何加工这块宝石，无论是哪个位置的雕刻都会将她最纯净的肌理玷污，所以他托人从威尼斯带回来了一个价值不菲的玻璃匣子，然后又从某个开罗商贩那里购买了一块精美的白色天鹅绒来做衬布，最后穆罕默德将那个玻璃匣子置于货架最高处，正对着首饰店大门，这样一来，每一个进入商店的客人第一眼都会看到那块完美无瑕的茶褐色宝石。这些都是穆罕默德将德扬送去大巴扎途中，他说给德扬听的。穆罕默德说世上没人能配得上那块宝石，即便是奥斯曼的苏丹亲自来求取，甚至是以王位来换取，他也不会同意。穆罕默德告诉德扬，那块宝石是他沿着尼罗河来到上埃及，然后在河谷的某个滩涂挖到的，那是安拉的造物，借助尼罗河的流水和泥沙塑成，然后安拉将这块宝石赐予了他，因此也只有安拉才能指定宝石的下一个归宿。

当穆罕默德说完这一切，他们也到了大巴扎，作为答谢，德扬赠给穆罕默德一小盒自己调制的香料。临别时，穆罕默德说：“愿安拉保佑你和你所爱的人。”而德扬却完全忘了向他询问那个神秘香料的事情。

回到家后德扬辗转反侧夜不能寐，不仅仅是因为那块茶褐色的宝石，也不仅仅是因为令他心驰神往的那种神秘香料，而且还因为穆罕默德·萨拉赫。尽管两人初见时，穆罕默德一副蓬头垢面的邋遢样，但如此也难以掩盖他俊美的样貌以及他那年轻健硕的身体。而在他稍作整理，换上了一袭亚麻长袍，戴上了卡菲耶之后，假若他走在开罗的闹市街头，人们会纷纷礼让，因为他们将他认作了苏莱曼大帝流落埃及的某位王子，因为除了他英俊的样貌和健硕的身姿以外，穆罕默德的眼神里有着长期辛苦劳作而锻炼出的坚毅。人们相信这位匠人现在手握小锤和锥子能打造出整个埃及最精美的珠宝首饰，假若他手执长剑，领着军马，定能攻下那座能让苏莱曼大帝烦扰不堪的城市。然后德扬闻到了，似乎是从遥远的地方飘来的一股淡淡的异香——穆罕默德的香味，他仔细追溯着香味的源头，却发现香味来源于上次埃及之行时穿的那套衣服。那股香味肯定是在穆罕默德的首饰店沾上的。

几个月后，德扬收拾好行装，再次启程去往开罗。这一次，德扬想要弄到他心心念念的香料配方。尊敬的陛下，您的城市从东至西跨越了数十里，街巷如经纬线一样纵横交织，恒河沙数的民众居住其中，但是依然规整而美丽，井然有序。而开罗，尊敬的陛下，如我之前所言，好似迷宫一般，即便是常年生活于此的居民都有可能迷失其中。所以即便上一次跟着穆罕默德去往大巴扎的路上，德扬处处留心，记好了路线，但是几个月后，他又迷路了，而且这一次并没有出现一个头上坐着一坛水、脸上蒙着黑纱、身上散发着异香的女子领着他前往穆罕默德的首饰店。但是香料商人的鼻子能记住天下所有东西的气味，甚至是在一堆砾石之间，他们也能找到自己曾经碰过的那一块。德扬顺着空气中那股若有若无的香味，没有借助双眼，找到了穆罕默德的首饰店，踏进门的瞬间，他见到了货架最高处摆着的那块茶褐色宝石。她在召唤着德扬。

那天，德扬没见着那个叫做麦吉的女人，也没见着穆罕默德·萨拉赫，首饰店里面空无一人，但是德扬听到了后院传来的敲击声。出于好奇，德扬悄悄地来到后院，他看见穆罕默德赤裸着上身，敲打着铁砧上一块滚烫地冒着白光的金属块。当啷……当啷……当啷……每一次锤起，穆罕默德的胸肌都随之绷紧，每一次锤落，他手臂上的肌肉都随之颤抖。炉子的火光映红了穆罕默德的半张脸，汗液模糊了他的视线，但是他来不及擦干，因为金属块在渐渐变红，他得抢着在金属块冷却之前将其敲打成型。如果德扬是一名诗人，他将会把自己看到的一切写在纸卷上，配以音律，赞美那尊躯体。但是德扬并非诗人，他只是一名普普通通的香料贩子，对他来说，那个场面犹如催情的香料，调和着男欢女爱。

突然，敲击声停止了。德扬察觉到那股香味的源头似乎在慢慢靠近，他睁开眼，穆罕默德离他几乎只有一个巴掌的宽度。“你这次来需要些什么？”穆罕默德问道，他的语气里带着笑意，和蔼而安抚人心。

“我想要你。”德扬说道。

多么诚实啊，陛下，只是这种诚实在开罗是可能招来杀身之祸的。

穆罕默德说：“跟我来。”他牵起德扬的手，领着他来到了卧房。德扬告诉我，在那间黑暗得见不到一丝光亮的房间里，他像一个女人一样躺在床上，然后他听到了门轴转动时的嘎吱声，那股异香氤氲了整个卧房。穆罕默德在给自己宽衣解带之后，替德扬褪去了衣衫。德扬什么也不用做，而且他说自己的确什么也没有做。他就那样躺着，然后剩下的一切都交给了穆罕默德。德扬告诉我，他很清楚两人在做些什么，那是他希望发生的，但是同时，德扬觉得心悸不已，万一他们被发现了，穆罕默德会被处死，德扬不知道自己将会遭遇怎样的悲惨下场。但是当穆罕默德进入了他身体里，德扬的内心一片空白，对他而言，担忧、惊悸和迷恋，世界上什么也不存在了，只剩下了穆罕默德和他自己两人。

事后，在穆罕默德送德扬去大巴扎的途中，德扬表示了自己的担忧。不过穆罕默德却说自己很谨慎，所以不用担心。他让德扬也不用担心，因为担心要是时时刻刻挂在脸上，那才容易招致不幸。临别前，穆罕默德问德扬什么时候会再来开罗。德扬揶揄道：“这么快就想我了吗？”穆罕默德面无表情，因为他刚刚才提醒过德扬，不要将自己的担忧外露，他说不仅仅是担忧，还有喜悦、嫉妒和悲伤，总之一切的情绪都不要外露。

“明年春天，我会再来开罗。”德扬告诉穆罕默德。他看见那人嘴角微微翘起，然后又很快归于平静。结果德扬又忘了向穆罕默德打听关于香料的事情。

等到了下一年春天，德扬有一次来到开罗，他已经记住了从大巴扎到首饰店的路线。这一次，他给穆罕默德带去了一份礼物——一盒远东的香料。那盒香料珍贵无比，而且正是上次我们来到贵国南疆，从当地的一户农家那里求得的。他踏进首饰店正门，货架最高处那块茶褐色的宝石熠熠生辉，但是穆罕默德见到德扬，却冷若冰霜。“请问您需要些什么？”他语气平淡地问道，似乎德扬就和其他的客人一样，没有任何区别。

德扬觉得有一丝失落，他认为穆罕默德即便谨慎至极，也不应该冷淡若此。但是旋即德扬又想到，穆罕默德的男性情人也本不止他一个。德扬从口袋里掏出那个装盛着远东香料的小盒子，放在了柜台上。“这是什么？”穆罕默德问道。

“一点小礼物。”德扬以同样冷淡的语气回答。他看见穆罕默德嘴角微微颤抖，不过整张脸的神情依然没有太多变化。

“如果你不是来买东西的，”穆罕默德说，“那么就请离开吧，不要打扰我做生意。”

德扬不敢相信自己的耳朵，几个月前那个问德扬什么时候会再来开罗的人如今却视他为陌生人一般，并且直白地下了逐客令。他愣住了。那一刻，时间的沙漏也停止了流动。然后再近乎无穷多个世纪以后，一声“先生”把德扬带回了现实。此时，穆罕默德已经不在柜台后面了，那声“先生”是那个叫麦吉的女人喊的。“请问您需要些什么吗？”她问。

他其实什么也不需要，他只需要穆罕默德。慌乱中，德扬指着货架最高层那块茶褐色的宝石说：“请问这块宝石值多少黄金？”一场拙劣不堪的表演，越是隐藏越是明显。

“对不起，先生，我想我的丈夫是不会卖出那块石头的。”麦吉抱歉地摇了摇头。

德扬回应了一句“这样啊”，然后就转身离开了那家首饰店。开罗，现如今对于德扬来说已经是一座悲伤的城市。因为他将自己的期望置于天上，却登高跌重，落得个伤心欲绝的境地。那天德扬徘徊在尼罗河畔，他忘记了自己的货物，也忘记了自己的生意，甚至再一次忘记关于那种神秘香料的事情。他打听到一艘船即将始航前往亚历山大港，在那里，德扬可以转乘一艘前往克罗地亚的船只。于是德扬离开了埃及，他回家了。

过了几个月，家里人给德扬张罗了一门亲事，他结婚了。然后又过了一年，德扬的大儿子出生了。接着又过了几年，德扬已经完全忘记了他在开罗认识的那个人，以及发生的那些事。就像浮云在天上匆匆飘过，没留下一丝痕迹。但是，亲爱的陛下，因缘巧合的是，他的下一次开罗之行，德扬又一次遇见了穆罕默德·萨拉赫。只不过这一次并非德扬主动前往那家首饰店，而是穆罕默德找到了德扬落脚的旅店，而且就在德扬刚刚抵达开罗的那天夜里。

那是一个没有月亮的夜晚，三座大金字塔如黑影一般伫立在城市西边的吉萨高地。就在德扬将要睡着的时候，咚咚咚，卧室门上突然响起了一阵敲门声。

这么晚了，会是谁呢？德扬心想。他点燃烛火，借着微光，走到房门旁边。“门外的人是谁？”德扬恶声恶气地问道。

“是我，德扬。”那是男人的声音，那个声音德扬很熟悉，因为曾经在开罗的某条街巷的某间房子里，有个男人曾经用这个声音叫过德扬的名字。然后，德扬闻到了一股异香。尽管德扬几乎已经将穆罕默德给忘记了，但是此时，他就在门外。那时的愤怒再一次在德扬心中翻滚。“你能开一下门吗？”门外的人恳求道。

其实德扬只需要假装一下自己并非他寻找的那个人，穆罕默德就会离开了，但是他并没有这么做。他本以为自己已经放下了那段往事，但是到头来，阵阵余波依然没能平息。

门外那人的确是穆罕默德·萨拉赫。“这么晚了，请问有何贵干？”德扬冷冷地问道。

“我是来把这个东西还给你。”穆罕默德从袖子里掏出了一个小木盒，借着烛光，德扬认出了盒子上的花纹，那是他上次来到开罗准备送给穆罕默德的礼物，而现在穆罕默德把它还回来了，仿佛在说：“我们就这样，两清了。”

德扬没有接过盒子，他堵在门口，说：“没关系，你卖掉或者扔掉，怎样处理都无所谓了，总之如果没事的话，麻烦您请离开吧。”

“我很抱歉，德扬。”穆罕默德说。

德扬讥讽道：“您大可不必。”

穆罕默德扫视了一圈旅店走廊，说道：“方便让我进去说话吗？”

德扬的身体先于他的内心做出了行动，他给穆罕默德让出了进门空间。“谢谢。”德扬听见穆罕默德经过他身边的时候轻声说道。

“我知道你很生气，也不希望见到我，德扬，”穆罕默德说，“我能理解，是我造成了这一切，我也不想给自己那天的态度找什么借口。”

“那么你能告诉我，你那天为什么那种样子吗？”德扬问道。

穆罕默德关上房门和窗户，直到德扬的房间安静到能听见隔壁房客人的呼噜声，穆罕默德才将原因缓缓道来：“苏丹在开罗任命了一位新总督，那位总督暴虐成性，以各种罪名处死了开罗相当一部分的异教徒。”

“然后这与你的态度有什么关联？”德扬反问道。

穆罕默德接着说：“那位总督还大力严惩各种渎神罪，德扬，你来的那天，我的三位朋友已经在开罗城郊被施以了石刑，我只是在保护我和我家人，我也是在保护你。那天你离开之后，我后悔不已，然后我看到了柜台上的那个香料盒子，盒子下面压着一张纸条，纸条上写着这间旅店的名字，然后我就找到了这里，但是店家说你并没有回来。第二天，我再次去了那家旅店，得到的依然是相同的结果，第三天、第四天、第五天也同样如此。”

“那天下午我就离开了开罗。”德扬说道。他觉得胸口一疼，无数个日夜都被他挥霍在愤怒之中，而德扬现在只是觉得疲倦。

“然后我买通了这家旅店的店员，如果他们店里来了一名克罗地亚商人，请他务必要通知我。最初，我还能从他那里听到一些声响，但是渐渐地就安静了。今天下午他告诉我，店里面来了一个克罗地亚的香料商人，然后我就过来了。”说罢，穆罕默德低下了头。

“你不是一直都很谨慎的吗？万一他把你告发了怎么办？”德扬心中的怒气已经消了一大半，他半关切半责备地问道。

“他和我们一样，德扬。”穆罕默德坦白。

这句话的意思很明显——他和我们一样，和男人交媾。但穆罕默德仿佛话中有话，于是德扬问道，他们是不是在一起做过了。穆罕默德沉默了，他的沉默似乎证明了德扬的猜想。

穆罕默德回避着德扬的目光，他说道：“我很抱歉，德扬。”

德扬抱住了那个埃及人，他捋着埃及人柔软的卷发，细声细气地安慰道：“没关系，你没做错什么。”德扬闻到了埃及人身上的香味，那股异香将他带回到了他第一次见到穆罕默德的那一天，他感谢那个偷了他钱包的小偷，感谢那个头上坐着一坛水、脸上蒙着黑纱、身上散发着异香的女子，他感谢上帝让他遇见了穆罕默德·萨拉赫。

这一次的重逢消弭了存在于他们之间的误会。德扬再次请求穆罕默德进入他体内，但是埃及人拒绝了。“现在不行，”他说，“现在不行。”德扬有些失望，但是也能理解，他告诉穆罕默德这个星期他都会在开罗，穆罕默德点了点头。临了前，德扬让穆罕默德将那盒香料带了回去。“这是给你的礼物，穆。”德扬说。直到穆罕默德离开了好一会儿，德扬才想起来关于神秘香料的事情，但是已经无所谓了。

就在德扬离开开罗的那天，穆罕默德前来给他送行，他带来了一条十字架挂坠，十字架由纯银打造，中央镶嵌着一颗茶褐色宝石。“这是我送给你的礼物。”穆罕默德将挂坠挂在了德扬脖子上。

“真漂亮。”德扬欣赏着十字架中央的那块茶褐色宝石，对着太阳，德扬发现宝石闪着虹光。

“这是从那一大块宝石里面切割出来的，它和你的眼睛颜色很配。”穆罕默德笑着说道。

德扬取下了挂坠。“这个礼物太贵重了，”他说，“我不能收下。”

穆罕默德重新将十字架挂坠挂在了德扬脖子上，然后他轻轻吻在了德扬唇上。这是他们第一次接吻，却也是最后一次，因为德扬下一次来到开罗，穆罕默德·萨拉赫已经被处以了石刑。

一股异香沁入德扬心脾。“我需要一样你的东西，”德扬说，“你的香囊，我需要它，在你不在我身边的日子里，我需要它来怀念你。”

穆罕默德有些愣神，他取下别在腰间的香囊，递给了德扬。

“谢谢你。”德扬说道。

几个月后，德扬再一次来到开罗。这一次，德扬并不是一名商人，他只是一名普通的旅者，他不是为了进购香料，德扬此次前来只是为了和穆罕默德相见。循着记忆中的路线，德扬穿行于开罗的街巷，他见到了无数头上坐着一坛水、脸上蒙着黑纱的女子，但是她们身上都没有德扬熟悉的香味，不过德扬最终还是找到那间首饰店。只不过店门紧闭，德扬敲了敲门，也无人应答。德扬坐在首饰店外，不安吞噬了他的内心。不知道过了多少个时辰，德扬竟然睡着了，首饰店对门的人家发现了坐在门槛上的德扬，他把他叫醒了，问道：“你在这儿有什么事情吗？”

德扬说：“我来找这家店的店主，穆罕默德·萨拉赫。”

对方听到这个名字，突然一阵惊惧，他将德扬拉到一个角落，低声说道：“你不要在这里提起他的名字。那人犯了渎神罪，已经被处以石刑了。”

德扬不知所措地愣住了。过了半晌，他才问道：“到底怎么了？”

“这件事都过了好几个月了。听说有家旅店的店小二举报穆罕默德的妻子通奸，他说他在旅店的某个房间里发现里一种香料粉末，气味和穆罕默德妻子身上的香味一样，而且因为这种香料很稀有，整个埃及都不一定能找到多少，所以总督当天就派人将她捉拿了。但是随后穆罕默德·萨拉赫就冲进了总督府，说他的妻子是清白的。总督问他怎么能证明他妻子的清白。他拿出了那盒香料，说那是他的朋友送给他的，而他妻子身上的气味则是不小心沾到的。那个店小二赶忙说道，说那并不是朋友，而是穆罕默德的男性情人，是一个异乡人，还是个异教徒，而且穆罕默德一直让他帮着留意，只要他的情人在这家店住下就去通知他。总督问穆罕默德还有什么好辩解的。穆罕默德却说：‘尊敬的总督大人，他不是我的情人，我爱他，他是我的爱人，而且……’穆罕默德指着店小二说道：‘难道你以前不也是我的情人吗？’你说说，这都算是什么事情啊。”说罢，那个人便离开了，嘴里还念念有词：“这都算是什么事啊。”

那日下午，德扬便离开了开罗。

尊敬的陛下，这便是我要讲的故事的全部了。而这正是商队里最珍贵的三件宝物之一的故事，而剩下的两件分别是镶嵌在十字架上的茶褐色宝石以及穆罕默德赠予德扬的那包香料。在我们遭遇盗匪的劫持后，德扬给我们讲述了这个故事，其间多次涕零，而我们所有人听完后都唏嘘不已。一切便是如此偶然，尊敬的陛下，而正是这一连串的偶然，作为陛下的军队将我们从盗匪手中救下的谢礼。愿德扬和穆罕默德安息。

再次恭祝陛下寿比南山，大明江山永固。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇小说没有什么可以深挖的地方（真是大言不惭，说的好像以前的文可以深挖似的），故事就是一个很简单的套路，相遇-相爱-误会-和好，然后因为故事背景设定在16世纪的埃及，因此可以自然而然地来个BE。然后再将这个故事赋予一个讲述者“我”，和一个聆听者“皇帝”（读者），就完成了。真的很感谢某位太太提到的“地中海贸易，埃及商人Mo和欧洲投机商人Dej”的梗，其实一开始我并没有想过要把“讲述”这一事件发生的地点设定在明朝，而本来只是想晦涩讽刺一下所谓“古代好男风因而相较于现在更开放”的观点，但是最后想了一想既然时间背景符合，那就设定在嘉靖时期吧。
> 
> 写完这个故事，我想到了一支骆驼队，在跋涉于沙海，驼队商人在讲着故事。


End file.
